


Ears and Such

by Sparkette



Series: Willow Lavellan [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullavellan - Freeform, Cullen Rutherford Fluff, Cullen being Cullen, Cullen being adorkable, Ears, F/M, eventual smexy times, sorta ear fascination or whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkette/pseuds/Sparkette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I haven't written in months!. I believe my writing skill has come to creaky start now. Oh well. But, enjoy anyway.<br/>Real summary: Cullen likes Willow's ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ears and Such

Cullen woke up to someone laying next to him. He instantly recognized who it was. It was Inquisitor Willow Lavellan. She was fast asleep, her dark brown hair down past her shoulders instead of it usually being up in a bun. It took him a moment to remember what happened prior to waking up. 

He and Willow had made love after they returned from the Winter Palace. He didn't want to think about what happened, so he pushed that aside. Without thinking, he began to rub one of her ears. Her ears he had always liked. She shifted a bit in her sleep and opened her green eyes at him. "Cullen?" 

He retracted his hand. "I-I...I'm sorry!-I-didn't mean to..." he sighed stuttering. Cheeks turning red. Willow chuckled and placed a small hand on his cheek."Don't apologize. You didn't wake me up. But, you were rubbing my ear.Why?" she asked curious.

The commander thought quickly. "Because...I don't know how to say this...But, I like them. They are different from human ears. Instead of being round, they are pointed. Well, that sounded better in my head..." he muttered. Willow kissed his forehead. "I'm glad you like them.And I-" she let out a squeal of laughter when he grazed the back of one of her ears with his fingers. 

Cullen smirked. "Didn't know your ears were ticklish." he did it again and she began to laugh harder and he let out a laugh when she tickled his neck. Soon, the whole room was filled with laughter and the sound of the bed shifting and creaking with their movements.

After several minutes, Willow found herself on top of Cullen straddling him. When she realized this, she blushed and attempted to move, but the blond kept her in place hands on her slim hips. "Maker's breath, you are beautiful." he said looking at her and found his mind going elsewhere. 

Silence filled the air. Until...

Cullen sat up and wrapped his arms around her and had her on her back. "Want to...?" She nodded and took hold of his wrist and placed his hand between her legs and her eyes twinkled. "Of course." she purred and pulled him closer closing her eyes.


End file.
